Straddle seats are provided on many different kinds of vehicles, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles and three-wheeled vehicles. Straddle-seat vehicles may be used for touring purposes where the driver and one or more passengers remain seated on the vehicle for long periods of time. Other uses of straddle-seat vehicles may place more emphasis on maximizing performance from the vehicle and/or driver.
A backrest is sometimes included on a straddle-seat to increase the comfort of the driver and passengers. It is desirable to make the vehicle comfortable for different users and for different usage modes. Some drivers may like to change the configuration of the backrest for different uses of the vehicle. Some drivers may, for example, prefer not to have a backrest while others may prefer to have it be disposed at a certain angle with respect to the seat. It would also be desirable to have the ability to add a backrest to a straddle-seat after the vehicle not provided with a backrest has been purchased.
There is thus a need for a versatile, adjustable and removable backrest. It is desirable to have a backrest for a straddle seat that is comfortable in use, as well as easy to install and adjust according to the preferences of a driver and/or passenger.